


Чужой мир

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Porn, Pregnancy, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расчистка хтонического древнего Леса дефолиантами может иметь исключительно неожиданный эффект – например, что он решит восстановить уничтоженное собственными методами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужой мир

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: беременность.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Чужой мир"

В сущности, первой ее ошибкой стало решение уйти с отцовской фермы, оставив дом, переполненный сестрами и братьями, как гранат зернышками, променяв его на узкую казенную койку в армии.

Все остальное закономерно вытекало из этого утра, когда Алексис прошла от кровати, где спали две ее сестры, через заполненный сонной родней холл, через двор, где уже возились с генератором отец и старший брат, и поняла, что завтра она кого-нибудь убьет с особой жестокостью – чтобы оказаться в одиночной камере.

В учебке было своеобразно – но ничего сложного для той, что работала с двух, с десяти умела управляться с трактором, секатором, косой, поливалкой и восемью братьями от двадцати лет до восьми месяцев. А с двенадцати – еще и рулить семейным кукурузником, который папа купил по случаю: требовалось срочно освоить его и спасти папу от мамы.

Папа... вот уж кто понял ее решение целиком и полностью. Алексис каждую неделю писала домой, и за всю их большую, гудящую, как улей, семью, отвечал именно он.

Следующей ошибкой стало решение взять этот контракт. По выслуге – за пять весьма насыщенных лет – Алексис получила сотню грамот, сержантские крылышки и тьму лестно-опасливых прозвищ. Еще она филигранно наводила артиллерию, и неплохо управлялась с огнеметом, и не имела особых моральных норм, мешающих хорошо работать. Впрочем, как и особого их отсутствия.

По совокупности причин ее пригласили сразу после отпуска, посулив хорошие деньги и еще пять лет покоя знакомой казармы с невероятным количеством личного пространства и времени. Всего-то долгая операция по расчистке каких-то джунглей.

Вспомнив кровать, в которой дрыхли, кроме нее, три племянницы и глубоко кормящая сестра, Алексис, не глядя, подмахнула контракт. Семью она нежно любила – на расстоянии от трех световых лет.

 

***

Алексис, медленно перебирая цепь событий, загнавшую ее в столь неудобносказуемое положение, снова попыталась шевельнуться. В абсолютной, хоть глаз выколи, тьме она так и не начала ничего различать. Даже своих рук, растянутых по сторонам, не видно – ни единого лучика света. Руки до странного не затекали, несмотря на полчаса в позе «распятой Мадонны». А может, и час... кто в этой кромешной темнотище разберет. Безнадежно подергавшись, Алексис вернулась к своим мрачным мыслям.

***

Люди начали пропадать не сразу. Сначала рванули вверх показатели аллергий – так что вторая волна десанта, включая Алексис, не выходила наружу без полной защиты, а рассказы старослужащих о загаре на удобных верхних веточках слушали как байки.

Джунгли вокруг: сверху, снизу, за спиной, сбоку, слева и справа, за краем глаза, пружинящие под ногами, залепляющие забрала шлемов, забивающиеся в фильтры, оседающие на оранжевом – чтобы не теряться в туманном душном мареве нижних ярусов – пластике защитных костюмов. Жирные зеленые, красные, черные джунгли, полные скрытой жизни. Неразумной – хоть и это плюс, – но буйной, орущей, кусачей и злобной жизни. Зоологи кончали фонтанчиками, собирая какие-то бесконечные гербарии или как их там, Алексис не знала. Она с отрядом в двадцать замотанных рыл день за днем теснила лес. Это не чистенькая, хоть и нудная работа по удалению ростков с бетонки, зданий, техники, которой занимались старички, нет. Самое страшное, что тех могло встретить – это злобное шипение откуда-нибудь из наросшей за местную светлую зеленую ночь «бороды» на радиаторе.

Нет уж, отряд Алексис, вооруженный здоровенными, на двадцать литров, баками дефолиантов, обходил куда больший периметр. База разрослась, им приходилось делать уже почти семь километров в каждой вылазке. Жутких, скажем прямо, километров: справа и слева неясные оранжевые тени, под ногами хлюпает, и яд за спиной рыжим облаком. Хоть живность уже боялась людей, растения никуда не девались, и эти семь километров раз в три дня выматывали до черта. Только после шести таких проходов лагерь спорадически выплескивался в новый периметр всеми бетонками, ангарами, лужами масла, отрядами канареечно-желтых техников, бегающих стайками без видимой непосвященному надобности.

 

***

Алексис неудобно вывернулась и тут поняла странный факт. Она лежит на мягком, мягкое же охватывает запястья и лодыжки... голые запястья, голые лодыжки! И ничего не чешется, воздух свежий и теплый, пахнет свежей травой и неясной сладостью... неужели это база?

***

...пропавшие люди регистрировались на экранах жизнеобеспечения неделями, команды зачистки проводили вылазки десятки раз, так никого и не найдя, и Алексис – как и остальные – подозревала, что они медленно и страшно умирают, затянутые в болотные капканы, под грунт. Тот, который не грунт, а три-пять-десять метров очень плотной мертвой растительности, корней и всякой чертовщины – лес рос на лесе, слой за слоем.

В такой затянуло и ее. Но теперь она может дышать, за непонятное время обморока исчезла одежда и даже жетоны. Алексис поерзала еще, пытаясь понять, что она ощущает. Что-то вроде бы проскользнуло вниз, как шнурок... непонятно. Она еще шевельнулась – воздух был теплым, как кожа, или даже немного теплее, и в такой температуре совершенно размывалось ощущение тела. Да и мысли ворочались как-то медленно, сонно – по голове ее, что ли, приложило? Так темно...

Снова что-то проскользнуло – на этот раз уже явно не ткань. Ее раздели, и теперь?.. Что-то очень тонкое пробралось по коже вверх, и Алексис в другой момент испугалась бы до умопомрачения – так это напоминало тонкую змейку, но сейчас ее предел напряжения уже зашкалил, и она только слегка дернулась снова. Если воздух чистый – она, наверное, на базе. Но так темно... и что-то двигается, двигается, скользит по коже, что-то тонкое, но не очень уж невесомое, гладкое и скользкое.

Что-то погладило по руке, и она неуместно хихикнула – щекотно. Нервно так хихикнула. Сердце грохотало так, что в ушах отдавалось – а еще теперь она слышала шорохи, и что-то абсолютно точно скользило по ее груди. Очень даже неторопливо и нагло. Теперь это не напоминало змею – змеи шипят, да и на ощупь холоднее, а эта штука была вполне горячая. Даже... ох...

Еще несколько точечных прикосновений прошлись по ее бедрам, и на этот раз она поняла, куда они стремятся.

– Эй. Хватит, – она поерзала, пытаясь стряхнуть «змеек», но те как будто приняли это за приглашение, и ткнулись сразу с нескольких сторон, пробираясь по животу, собираясь в паху. Еще несколько таких же ощущались на груди – прямо у сосков. Тонкие, гладкие, сколь-зя-щи-е...

Особых сисек у Алексис никогда не было, не с ее образом жизни, полным физического труда, и любовники – любовницы, если уж честно – обычно уделяли ее груди до обидного мало внимания... О-о-ох, это нежное, шелковистое скольжение приятно отзывалось внизу живота.

Абсурдность ситуации не давала толком сопротивляться и даже думать – густой теплый запах, больше всего напоминавший молочный улун, который как-то достался ей и целый месяц радовал обманчивой нежной сладостью... Скольжение по ногам заставило ее коротко поежиться, и Алексис вдруг ахнула: что-то проскользнуло внутрь, такое тоненькое, что больше дразнило, и в тот же миг дернуло соски ошеломительно приятной болью... как будто тонкими иголочками кольнуло. Она выгнулась, постаравшись все-таки сбросить эти кольца и петли, двигавшиеся по коже бесконечным гипнотическим узором, и снова ахнула – теперь укололо прямо в клитор, да так, что она едва не кончила.

Руки и ноги прижимало все теми же нежными, но плотными кольцами, и внутрь медленно скользил – снова и снова – уже целый пучок тоненьких щекочущих... Она не могла понять, чего – проводов? Змей? Может, щупалец? Мысли смутно ворочались, заглушенные невероятным физическим комфортом и толчками удовольствия, она не могла мобилизовать себя страхом – слишком сладко ей вот так лежалось, и эти нежные ласки, чудесные прикосновения... Даже самые глубокие инстинкты не срабатывали – те, что пару раз спасали ее из откровенных жоп, после чего ее влечение, до того, в общем, бисексуальное, сконцентрировалось только на женщинах.

Может быть, это эксперименты?.. Лаборатория... Но лаборатория для Алексис была чем-то холодным и белым, с вонью дезрастворов, как хирургия, только хирургам на тебя плевать, а тварям со скальпелями и с хладагентом вместо крови еще как интересны твои кишочки.

Тут не было ни холода, ни вони, ни чего-то, напоминавшего мужские руки – вообще не было ничего человеческого в этих щупальцах, нежно сжимающих груди, свившихся в уже довольно толстый жгут и ритмично трахавших ее так, как раньше не бывало. И будто знали же, сволочи, думалось с ленивым веселым удивлением – как ей приятно, когда гладят снаружи, когда так умопомрачительно тискают клитор, а еще скользят по стопам в нежной щекотке, проскальзывая между растопыренными в экстазе пальцами, гладят лицо, касаясь губ – это все было как непрерывный шепот комплиментов в одних ощущениях, сладкий, завораживающий. Она уже вовсю двигалась в меру свободы, выталкиваясь бедрами вверх, навстречу этому свитому жгуту, мокрому и скользкому, очень теплому и совершенно нечеловеческому. Что-то нежное и тонкое проскользнуло в анус, и Алексис чуть-чуть протрезвела – она недолюбливала анал, и это могло бы плохо... Но в нее не вбивалось ничего толстого и грубого, только вот это тоненькое, скользкое, очень приятно потиравшее какими-то утолщениями, будто связку небольших шариков заталкивали внутрь в унисон с движениями этого толстого, мощного... Алексис снова выгнулась и закричала, поймав неожиданный бурный оргазм, снова и снова заставлявший ее сокращаться под ритмичные толчки.

Смутная полутьма сгустилась, и кольца, удерживавшие запястья и лодыжки, ослабли, а потом и вовсе соскользнули таким движением, будто бы поцеловав напоследок кожу. Алексис с невероятным трудом заставила себя сесть, сразу коснулась пальцами – мокрые, в чем-то густом, с этим же дивным молочно-травным запахом... Не удержавшись, она облизала пальцы, ощущая себя одновременно развратной и удовлетворенной просто до пальцев ног. Кажется, что бы ее ни трахнуло, оно тоже кончило. Очень не хотелось думать, но она заставляла себя – сгинуть неизвестно где, трахнутой неизвестно чем, ей все-таки не хотелось. Понаслаждались – и обратно, в тесный костюм, на койку, к душу...

Она, не удержавшись, снова погладила себя – сначала по приятно увеличившемуся клитору, потом по все еще торчащим соскам, сжала. Ох-х, так не хотелось шевелиться... Она все-таки встала на ноги, утопая по щиколотку в чем-то очень приятном на ощупь – и увидела впереди легкий свет.

– Эй? – голос будто в подушку канул. Алексис медленно пошла вперед, к световому пятну. Туманная мгла не давала ничего рассмотреть, но это все не казалось угрожающим. Даже все еще текущая по ногам маслянистая жидкость тоже не пугала – не может быть опасным что-то настолько приятное, а уж если оно опасно...

– Эй! – засосало под ложечкой, когда ближе в этом свете она отчетливо увидела силуэт. Женский силуэт на каком-то странном уровне...

Свет, падавший будто из ниоткуда, кольцом высветлял овальный бассейн, неглубокий, теплый даже на вид, полный прозрачной воды. Вблизи пахло чем-то свежим поверх приятного молочного духа – "солью", как говорила мама про запах моря. Девушка сидела, вытянув красивые длинные ноги, ее стриженные, как у самой Алексис, волосы радостно торчали во все стороны, и даже в полутьме видно было, какие они восторженно-рыжие. А вот веснушки, которые были даже на ногах, Алексис не могла разглядеть, но помнила их. Лисси, пропавшая почти три недели назад, прекрасная и совершенно обнаженная, повернулась.

Совершенно живая – короткий страх пропал, как только она рассмотрела, что все в порядке. В отличие от крупной, с почти мужской фигурой и крепкими плечами Алексис, будто самой природой предназначенной для тяжелой работы, Лисси была нежной, маленькой и восхитительно выносливой – она спокойно шла в душ, когда мужики в их команде чистильщиков еще только жалобно стонали о больных ногах и тяжелом баллоне.

Лисси было ужасно жаль потерять, хоть Алексис только мечтала о ней ночами, почему-то не рискнув подкатить в обычной своей неотразимо-грубоватой манере.

Вдруг стало стыдно перед ней за наготу, за явственную обкончанность...

– Иди ко мне, – Лисси мягко улыбнулась, поднялась – и вдруг стало очевидно, что она беременна. Красивый некрупный живот, месяц четвертый, если не пятый...

Алексис с некоей робостью шагнула вперед, позволяя взять себя за руку и завести в бассейн. Несомненная бредовость четвертого месяца у Лисси, которая три недели назад вовсе не была беременна, перепутала все мысли.

– Не переживай, – голос был голосом Лисси, негромким, смягченным – она была из тех маленьких женщин, кто легко срывался на визг, помнила об этом и всегда контролировала тембр. Алексис ужасно заводила мысль о том, как она могла бы повизгивать под страпоном, или кончая от пальцев, или закинув ноги на плечи, под языком на клиторе...

Неожиданное воспоминание снова завело – а Лисси улыбалась, прижимаясь в прозрачной воде, и молчала.

– Что происходит? – Алексис, наконец, нашла слова, нещадно тряхнув головой и выбив из нее полный эротики дурман, – что... что с тобой случилось?!

– Не кричи, – Лисси рассмеялась, уютно прижавшись к ней, пристроив рыжие вихры на плече, и смотрела снизу вверх чистыми синими глазищами, умными, не обдолбанными, не мутными, – это лес. Лес случился – и с тобой, и со мной, и со многими другими.

Она, будто бездумно, погладила живот, потом потерлась – таким ошеломительным нежным движением. Алексис не позволяла себе расслабиться, настороженно следя за ней и заодно за туманом, вне освещенной зоны совсем непроглядным.

– Что это значит – лес? Эти джунгли? Они же ядовитые, – Алексис осторожно обняла ее, все же не удерживаясь. Это чувство раздвоенности добивало: с одной стороны – сбывшаяся мечта, Лисси в твоих руках, радуйся, дура, не прохлопай счастье! С другой – весь этот бред, будто порожденный больным воображением эротомана... эротоманки. В способность мужчины придумать столь приятное место Алексис не верила.

– То и значит, – Лис хмыкнула, – ты тут недавно, а я помню, как мы на лужайках загорали голышом. Ну, это пока умещались на старой базе, ты же видела, такой скальный пятачок, – в подтверждение она обвела Алексис ареолу соска под ее сдавленное хихиканье – старый периметр и впрямь напоминал сосок на округлой женской груди, – а потом Петр сказал, что тут будет база, что надо расширяться, ну и погнал нас в расчистку. Сначала ничего, а потом лес разозлился, а мы шли и шли, – палец с обгрызенным по-детски ногтем скользил кругами по груди, – ну, лес все пытался нас выгнать, пытался, пока мы не смогли дышать без фильтров, но мы же упорные... Вот и начал он подходить иначе.

Она скользнула по груди Алексис кончиками пальцев, вверх, по шее, мимоходом приласкав, по широкому мускулистому плечу, потом по руке – до самого ее запястья, и переплела с ней пальцы. Потом перенесла ладонь на свой живот– и Алексис мучительно ощутила, какая у нее огромная, шершавая лапа на этом нежном пузике.

– Мы ему нравимся, – Лисси одним движением оседлала бедра Алексис и оказалась прямо напротив, завлекательно улыбаясь, – он не хочет, чтобы мы его убивали, поэтому просит нас восстановить его хотя бы немного… – она двинулась чуть-чуть вперед и поцеловала онемевшую Алексис, очень медленно касаясь кончиком языка, на секунду смыкая с ней губы, потом отпуская… игриво куснула за губу и озорно улыбнулась, услышав стон, – а мне нравишься ты. Так что он добыл тебя для меня. Ты же не злишься?

Она состроила мордашку восхитительного комичного испуга – и Алексис не могла не потянуться к ней, обнимая за узкие плечи, защитным жестом притиснув к себе – ладонь на спине, напротив сердца, ладонь на пояснице.

– Я… подожди, то есть ты вынашиваешь… – Алексис тряхнула головой, пытаясь разобраться логически.

– Несколько ростков. Они растут очень быстро, – Лисси приятно поерзала на коленях, – а потом выходят совершенно безболезненно. Можно отказаться, но они такое забавные и так приятно ощущаются, – она прогнулась вперед, потерлась животом и обиженно фыркнула, когда Алексис отстранилась, – а потом можешь вернуться, а можешь и остаться.

– Что, инкубатором? – Алексис встала на ноги. Легкий флер в голове улетучился, она разозлилась за свое доверие. – До конца жизни клумбой быть?!

Лисси осталась сидеть в воде, обняв коленки, какая-то по-детски обиженная. Алексис ждала, что вот сейчас-то… но ничего не происходило. Все так же воздух был как парное молоко, все так же пахло травянистым молоком, и общее ощущение не было угрожающим.

– Да нет, – Лисси покачала головой, – можно стать частью леса. Жить им. Это… ну, трудно описать. Ну, вот как я живу – теперь я понимаю, чего он хочет, как он думает… Лес – он очень большой, понимаешь? Это совсем не то, что быть там, наверху, расчищать его – а точнее, убивать, причинять боль. Я так хотела бы, чтобы ты…

Лисси вздохнула, опуская глаза, и Алексис не выдержала, снова опускаясь в воду, к ней. Обняла за плечи, пристраивая подбородок в вихрах, думая, что еще за пару недель ведь и вихры отрастут… а через год? А через два?

– Мы же никогда-никогда не сможем улететь, ты понимаешь? Если лес выживет нашу базу, то мы останемся здесь. До самой смерти.

– Ну, смерть тут – величина условная, – Лисси фыркнула и вдруг поцеловала в шею, потом чуть прикусила кожу и снова поцеловала – вверх нежной дорожкой, до губ, и взасос, до перехваченного дыхания, – но я боюсь тебя испугать. Я, если что, живая, – она в подтверждение слов схватила Алексис за грудь, и это был такой смешной жест, что остаток опаски растворился, – да я и сирота, никто меня там не ждет… а тебя?

Она уже прижималась – своей небольшой, но аккуратной, красивой грудью, своим животиком, длинными ногами, обнимала, всем своим невеликим весом втирая Алексис в мягкую грань бассейна.

– Ну… – мысли путались, и что-то странное ощущалось внизу живота, – у меня семья, ну… много… ох! Что это?..

– Лес нам немного помогает, – Лисси так заговорщически улыбнулась, что страх вернулся на секунду – и вдруг кончился, вымытый острым удовольствием. Что-то резко раздалось, выдвинулось наружу, становясь как будто… Алексис глазам своим не поверила: то, что гордо торчало у нее из промежности, больше всего напоминало… ну… член.

Лисси погладила его кончиками пальцев – и это ощущалось не как насадка, не давлением на клитор, а как будто штука была вроде импланта, подключенного к нервной системе, да нет – прямо к центру удовольствия! Алексис могла только стонать и подаваться вверх, в нежные пальцы – а потом в губы, сходя с ума от ощущения и полной ирреальности происходящего.

– Я так этого хотела, – Лисси оторвалась на секунду, облизнулась – и снова увлеченно принялась отсасывать, неимоверно кайфово, оставляя ее без последних намеков на самосохранение, кричащую и кончающую чем-то белым прямо на веснушчатый нос.

– С-сдохнуть можно… – выгнувшись, Алексис пыталась продышаться и послушно слизывала млечное “семя”, такое же сладковато-травяное, как то, чем ее накачали получасом назад. Прозрачная теплая вода плескалась от их возни, Лисси хихикала и обнималась, невероятно красивая и ладная, – слушай, а тебе-то… ну…

– Можно? Нет, все хорошо, не повредит, – она поймала Алексис за ладонь, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, а промежностью – к этому странному члену, и принялась ерзать, снова возбуждая, а потом наделась коротким резким движением, взвизгнув от удовольствия прямо так, как в мечтах. Мысли путались, превращаясь в какие-то обрывки, и это было приятно, так чудовищно кайфово, что Алексис снова закричала, уже себя не контролируя.

А потом что-то ткнулось под этот жгут, внутрь, и Лисси вскрикнула иначе, подаваясь назад, на член и на то, что трахало ее вместе с Алексис, не контролируя себя и проваливаясь вместе с ней в бесконечный кайф, в бесконечное: “Да! Я останусь, останусь!”, впитанное туманом.

 

***

Кристина подобрала коленки. Испытав пару минут назад, кажется, самый мощный оргазм в своей жизни, она теперь никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Она даже встать не могла – и неясный силуэт, двигавшийся от недалекого светового пятна, ее почти напугал – но только почти, слишком сильна была истома. Через минуту она узнала командира, пропавшую две недели назад. Алексис невероятно похорошела, превратившись из солдафона в красивую крупную женщину. Секундой позже Кристина рассмотрела нечто инородное. Члена у начальницы вроде бы раньше не было… Или это был страпон?..

А еще раньше у начальницы определенно не было такого круглого животика, туго натянутого и очень симпатичного. Кристина ошеломленно моргала.

– Я ждала тебя, – даже голос Алексис стал мягче, очень приятным – и таким же волевым, сильным, от которого подгибались коленки. Она опустилась на колени рядом с Кристиной, обняла ее, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. – Не бойся. Это все лес.В сущности, первой ее ошибкой стало решение уйти с отцовской фермы, оставив дом, переполненный сестрами и братьями, как гранат зернышками, променяв его на узкую казенную койку в армии.  
  
Все остальное закономерно вытекало из этого утра, когда Алексис прошла от кровати, где спали две ее сестры, через заполненный сонной родней холл, через двор, где уже возились с генератором отец и старший брат, и поняла, что завтра она кого-нибудь убьет с особой жестокостью – чтобы оказаться в одиночной камере.  
  
В учебке было своеобразно – но ничего сложного для той, что работала с двух, с десяти умела управляться с трактором, секатором, косой, поливалкой и восемью братьями от двадцати лет до восьми месяцев. А с двенадцати – еще и рулить семейным кукурузником, который папа купил по случаю: требовалось срочно освоить его и спасти папу от мамы.  
  
Папа... вот уж кто понял ее решение целиком и полностью. Алексис каждую неделю писала домой, и за всю их большую, гудящую, как улей, семью, отвечал именно он.  
  
Следующей ошибкой стало решение взять этот контракт. По выслуге – за пять весьма насыщенных лет – Алексис получила сотню грамот, сержантские крылышки и тьму лестно-опасливых прозвищ. Еще она филигранно наводила артиллерию, и неплохо управлялась с огнеметом, и не имела особых моральных норм, мешающих хорошо работать. Впрочем, как и особого их отсутствия.  
  
По совокупности причин ее пригласили сразу после отпуска, посулив хорошие деньги и еще пять лет покоя знакомой казармы с невероятным количеством личного пространства и времени. Всего-то долгая операция по расчистке каких-то джунглей.  
  
Вспомнив кровать, в которой дрыхли, кроме нее, три племянницы и глубоко кормящая сестра, Алексис, не глядя, подмахнула контракт. Семью она нежно любила – на расстоянии от трех световых лет.  
  


***

  
Алексис, медленно перебирая цепь событий, загнавшую ее в столь неудобносказуемое положение, снова попыталась шевельнуться. В абсолютной, хоть глаз выколи, тьме она так и не начала ничего различать. Даже своих рук, растянутых по сторонам, не видно – ни единого лучика света. Руки до странного не затекали, несмотря на полчаса в позе «распятой Мадонны». А может, и час... кто в этой кромешной темнотище разберет. Безнадежно подергавшись, Алексис вернулась к своим мрачным мыслям.  
  


***

  
Люди начали пропадать не сразу. Сначала рванули вверх показатели аллергий – так что вторая волна десанта, включая Алексис, не выходила наружу без полной защиты, а рассказы старослужащих о загаре на удобных верхних веточках слушали как байки.  
  
Джунгли вокруг: сверху, снизу, за спиной, сбоку, слева и справа, за краем глаза, пружинящие под ногами, залепляющие забрала шлемов, забивающиеся в фильтры, оседающие на оранжевом – чтобы не теряться в туманном душном мареве нижних ярусов – пластике защитных костюмов. Жирные зеленые, красные, черные джунгли, полные скрытой жизни. Неразумной – хоть и это плюс, – но буйной, орущей, кусачей и злобной жизни. Зоологи кончали фонтанчиками, собирая какие-то бесконечные гербарии или как их там, Алексис не знала. Она с отрядом в двадцать замотанных рыл день за днем теснила лес. Это не чистенькая, хоть и нудная работа по удалению ростков с бетонки, зданий, техники, которой занимались старички, нет. Самое страшное, что тех могло встретить – это злобное шипение откуда-нибудь из наросшей за местную светлую зеленую ночь «бороды» на радиаторе.  
  
Нет уж, отряд Алексис, вооруженный здоровенными, на двадцать литров, баками дефолиантов, обходил куда больший периметр. База разрослась, им приходилось делать уже почти семь километров в каждой вылазке. Жутких, скажем прямо, километров: справа и слева неясные оранжевые тени, под ногами хлюпает, и яд за спиной рыжим облаком. Хоть живность уже боялась людей, растения никуда не девались, и эти семь километров раз в три дня выматывали до черта. Только после шести таких проходов лагерь спорадически выплескивался в новый периметр всеми бетонками, ангарами, лужами масла, отрядами канареечно-желтых техников, бегающих стайками без видимой непосвященному надобности.  
  


***

  
Алексис неудобно вывернулась и тут поняла странный факт. Она лежит на мягком, мягкое же охватывает запястья и лодыжки... голые запястья, голые лодыжки! И ничего не чешется, воздух свежий и теплый, пахнет свежей травой и неясной сладостью... неужели это база?  
  


***

  
...пропавшие люди регистрировались на экранах жизнеобеспечения неделями, команды зачистки проводили вылазки десятки раз, так никого и не найдя, и Алексис – как и остальные – подозревала, что они медленно и страшно умирают, затянутые в болотные капканы, под грунт. Тот, который не грунт, а три-пять-десять метров очень плотной мертвой растительности, корней и всякой чертовщины – лес рос на лесе, слой за слоем.  
  
В такой затянуло и ее. Но теперь она может дышать, за непонятное время обморока исчезла одежда и даже жетоны. Алексис поерзала еще, пытаясь понять, что она ощущает. Что-то вроде бы проскользнуло вниз, как шнурок... непонятно. Она еще шевельнулась – воздух был теплым, как кожа, или даже немного теплее, и в такой температуре совершенно размывалось ощущение тела. Да и мысли ворочались как-то медленно, сонно – по голове ее, что ли, приложило? Так темно...  
  
Снова что-то проскользнуло – на этот раз уже явно не ткань. Ее раздели, и теперь?.. Что-то очень тонкое пробралось по коже вверх, и Алексис в другой момент испугалась бы до умопомрачения – так это напоминало тонкую змейку, но сейчас ее предел напряжения уже зашкалил, и она только слегка дернулась снова. Если воздух чистый – она, наверное, на базе. Но так темно... и что-то двигается, двигается, скользит по коже, что-то тонкое, но не очень уж невесомое, гладкое и скользкое.  
  
Что-то погладило по руке, и она неуместно хихикнула – щекотно. Нервно так хихикнула. Сердце грохотало так, что в ушах отдавалось – а еще теперь она слышала шорохи, и что-то абсолютно точно скользило по ее груди. Очень даже неторопливо и нагло. Теперь это не напоминало змею – змеи шипят, да и на ощупь холоднее, а эта штука была вполне горячая. Даже... ох...  
  
Еще несколько точечных прикосновений прошлись по ее бедрам, и на этот раз она поняла, куда они стремятся.  
  
– Эй. Хватит, – она поерзала, пытаясь стряхнуть «змеек», но те как будто приняли это за приглашение, и ткнулись сразу с нескольких сторон, пробираясь по животу, собираясь в паху. Еще несколько таких же ощущались на груди – прямо у сосков. Тонкие, гладкие, сколь-зя-щи-е...  
  
Особых сисек у Алексис никогда не было, не с ее образом жизни, полным физического труда, и любовники – любовницы, если уж честно – обычно уделяли ее груди до обидного мало внимания... О-о-ох, это нежное, шелковистое скольжение приятно отзывалось внизу живота.  
  
Абсурдность ситуации не давала толком сопротивляться и даже думать – густой теплый запах, больше всего напоминавший молочный улун, который как-то достался ей и целый месяц радовал обманчивой нежной сладостью... Скольжение по ногам заставило ее коротко поежиться, и Алексис вдруг ахнула: что-то проскользнуло внутрь, такое тоненькое, что больше дразнило, и в тот же миг дернуло соски ошеломительно приятной болью... как будто тонкими иголочками кольнуло. Она выгнулась, постаравшись все-таки сбросить эти кольца и петли, двигавшиеся по коже бесконечным гипнотическим узором, и снова ахнула – теперь укололо прямо в клитор, да так, что она едва не кончила.  
  
Руки и ноги прижимало все теми же нежными, но плотными кольцами, и внутрь медленно скользил – снова и снова – уже целый пучок тоненьких щекочущих... Она не могла понять, чего – проводов? Змей? Может, щупалец? Мысли смутно ворочались, заглушенные невероятным физическим комфортом и толчками удовольствия, она не могла мобилизовать себя страхом – слишком сладко ей вот так лежалось, и эти нежные ласки, чудесные прикосновения... Даже самые глубокие инстинкты не срабатывали – те, что пару раз спасали ее из откровенных жоп, после чего ее влечение, до того, в общем, бисексуальное, сконцентрировалось только на женщинах.  
  
Может быть, это эксперименты?.. Лаборатория... Но лаборатория для Алексис была чем-то холодным и белым, с вонью дезрастворов, как хирургия, только хирургам на тебя плевать, а тварям со скальпелями и с хладагентом вместо крови еще как интересны твои кишочки.  
  
Тут не было ни холода, ни вони, ни чего-то, напоминавшего мужские руки – вообще не было ничего человеческого в этих щупальцах, нежно сжимающих груди, свившихся в уже довольно толстый жгут и ритмично трахавших ее так, как раньше не бывало. И будто знали же, сволочи, думалось с ленивым веселым удивлением – как ей приятно, когда гладят снаружи, когда так умопомрачительно тискают клитор, а еще скользят по стопам в нежной щекотке, проскальзывая между растопыренными в экстазе пальцами, гладят лицо, касаясь губ – это все было как непрерывный шепот комплиментов в одних ощущениях, сладкий, завораживающий. Она уже вовсю двигалась в меру свободы, выталкиваясь бедрами вверх, навстречу этому свитому жгуту, мокрому и скользкому, очень теплому и совершенно нечеловеческому. Что-то нежное и тонкое проскользнуло в анус, и Алексис чуть-чуть протрезвела – она недолюбливала анал, и это могло бы плохо... Но в нее не вбивалось ничего толстого и грубого, только вот это тоненькое, скользкое, очень приятно потиравшее какими-то утолщениями, будто связку небольших шариков заталкивали внутрь в унисон с движениями этого толстого, мощного... Алексис снова выгнулась и закричала, поймав неожиданный бурный оргазм, снова и снова заставлявший ее сокращаться под ритмичные толчки.  
  
  
Смутная полутьма сгустилась, и кольца, удерживавшие запястья и лодыжки, ослабли, а потом и вовсе соскользнули таким движением, будто бы поцеловав напоследок кожу. Алексис с невероятным трудом заставила себя сесть, сразу коснулась пальцами – мокрые, в чем-то густом, с этим же дивным молочно-травным запахом... Не удержавшись, она облизала пальцы, ощущая себя одновременно развратной и удовлетворенной просто до пальцев ног. Кажется, что бы ее ни трахнуло, оно тоже кончило. Очень не хотелось думать, но она заставляла себя – сгинуть неизвестно где, трахнутой неизвестно чем, ей все-таки не хотелось. Понаслаждались – и обратно, в тесный костюм, на койку, к душу...  
  
Она, не удержавшись, снова погладила себя – сначала по приятно увеличившемуся клитору, потом по все еще торчащим соскам, сжала. Ох-х, так не хотелось шевелиться... Она все-таки встала на ноги, утопая по щиколотку в чем-то очень приятном на ощупь – и увидела впереди легкий свет.  
  
– Эй? – голос будто в подушку канул. Алексис медленно пошла вперед, к световому пятну. Туманная мгла не давала ничего рассмотреть, но это все не казалось угрожающим. Даже все еще текущая по ногам маслянистая жидкость тоже не пугала – не может быть опасным что-то настолько приятное, а уж если оно опасно...  
  
– Эй! – засосало под ложечкой, когда ближе в этом свете она отчетливо увидела силуэт. Женский силуэт на каком-то странном уровне...  
  
Свет, падавший будто из ниоткуда, кольцом высветлял овальный бассейн, неглубокий, теплый даже на вид, полный прозрачной воды. Вблизи пахло чем-то свежим поверх приятного молочного духа – "солью", как говорила мама про запах моря. Девушка сидела, вытянув красивые длинные ноги, ее стриженные, как у самой Алексис, волосы радостно торчали во все стороны, и даже в полутьме видно было, какие они восторженно-рыжие. А вот веснушки, которые были даже на ногах, Алексис не могла разглядеть, но помнила их. Лисси, пропавшая почти три недели назад, прекрасная и совершенно обнаженная, повернулась.  
  
Совершенно живая – короткий страх пропал, как только она рассмотрела, что все в порядке. В отличие от крупной, с почти мужской фигурой и крепкими плечами Алексис, будто самой природой предназначенной для тяжелой работы, Лисси была нежной, маленькой и восхитительно выносливой – она спокойно шла в душ, когда мужики в их команде чистильщиков еще только жалобно стонали о больных ногах и тяжелом баллоне.  
  
Лисси было ужасно жаль потерять, хоть Алексис только мечтала о ней ночами, почему-то не рискнув подкатить в обычной своей неотразимо-грубоватой манере.  
  
Вдруг стало стыдно перед ней за наготу, за явственную обкончанность...  
  
– Иди ко мне, – Лисси мягко улыбнулась, поднялась – и вдруг стало очевидно, что она беременна. Красивый некрупный живот, месяц четвертый, если не пятый...  
  
Алексис с некоей робостью шагнула вперед, позволяя взять себя за руку и завести в бассейн. Несомненная бредовость четвертого месяца у Лисси, которая три недели назад вовсе не была беременна, перепутала все мысли.  
  
– Не переживай, – голос был голосом Лисси, негромким, смягченным – она была из тех маленьких женщин, кто легко срывался на визг, помнила об этом и всегда контролировала тембр. Алексис ужасно заводила мысль о том, как она могла бы повизгивать под страпоном, или кончая от пальцев, или закинув ноги на плечи, под языком на клиторе...  
  
Неожиданное воспоминание снова завело – а Лисси улыбалась, прижимаясь в прозрачной воде, и молчала.  
  
– Что происходит? – Алексис, наконец, нашла слова, нещадно тряхнув головой и выбив из нее полный эротики дурман, – что... что с тобой случилось?!  
  
– Не кричи, – Лисси рассмеялась, уютно прижавшись к ней, пристроив рыжие вихры на плече, и смотрела снизу вверх чистыми синими глазищами, умными, не обдолбанными, не мутными, – это лес. Лес случился – и с тобой, и со мной, и со многими другими.  
  
Она, будто бездумно, погладила живот, потом потерлась – таким ошеломительным нежным движением. Алексис не позволяла себе расслабиться, настороженно следя за ней и заодно за туманом, вне освещенной зоны совсем непроглядным.  
  
– Что это значит – лес? Эти джунгли? Они же ядовитые, – Алексис осторожно обняла ее, все же не удерживаясь. Это чувство раздвоенности добивало: с одной стороны – сбывшаяся мечта, Лисси в твоих руках, радуйся, дура, не прохлопай счастье! С другой – весь этот бред, будто порожденный больным воображением эротомана... эротоманки. В способность мужчины придумать столь приятное место Алексис не верила.  
  
– То и значит, – Лис хмыкнула, – ты тут недавно, а я помню, как мы на лужайках загорали голышом. Ну, это пока умещались на старой базе, ты же видела, такой скальный пятачок, – в подтверждение она обвела Алексис ареолу соска под ее сдавленное хихиканье – старый периметр и впрямь напоминал сосок на округлой женской груди, – а потом Петр сказал, что тут будет база, что надо расширяться, ну и погнал нас в расчистку. Сначала ничего, а потом лес разозлился, а мы шли и шли, – палец с обгрызенным по-детски ногтем скользил кругами по груди, – ну, лес все пытался нас выгнать, пытался, пока мы не смогли дышать без фильтров, но мы же упорные... Вот и начал он подходить иначе.  
  
Она скользнула по груди Алексис кончиками пальцев, вверх, по шее, мимоходом приласкав, по широкому мускулистому плечу, потом по руке – до самого ее запястья, и переплела с ней пальцы. Потом перенесла ладонь на свой живот– и Алексис мучительно ощутила, какая у нее огромная, шершавая лапа на этом нежном пузике.  
  
– Мы ему нравимся, – Лисси одним движением оседлала бедра Алексис и оказалась прямо напротив, завлекательно улыбаясь, – он не хочет, чтобы мы его убивали, поэтому просит нас восстановить его хотя бы немного… – она двинулась чуть-чуть вперед и поцеловала онемевшую Алексис, очень медленно касаясь кончиком языка, на секунду смыкая с ней губы, потом отпуская… игриво куснула за губу и озорно улыбнулась, услышав стон, – а мне нравишься ты. Так что он добыл тебя для меня. Ты же не злишься?  
  
Она состроила мордашку восхитительного комичного испуга – и Алексис не могла не потянуться к ней, обнимая за узкие плечи, защитным жестом притиснув к себе – ладонь на спине, напротив сердца, ладонь на пояснице.  
  
– Я… подожди, то есть ты вынашиваешь… – Алексис тряхнула головой, пытаясь разобраться логически.  
  
– Несколько ростков. Они растут очень быстро, – Лисси приятно поерзала на коленях, – а потом выходят совершенно безболезненно. Можно отказаться, но они такое забавные и так приятно ощущаются, – она прогнулась вперед, потерлась животом и обиженно фыркнула, когда Алексис отстранилась, – а потом можешь вернуться, а можешь и остаться.  
  
– Что, инкубатором? – Алексис встала на ноги. Легкий флер в голове улетучился, она разозлилась за свое доверие. – До конца жизни клумбой быть?!  
  
Лисси осталась сидеть в воде, обняв коленки, какая-то по-детски обиженная. Алексис ждала, что вот сейчас-то… но ничего не происходило. Все так же воздух был как парное молоко, все так же пахло травянистым молоком, и общее ощущение не было угрожающим.  
  
– Да нет, – Лисси покачала головой, – можно стать частью леса. Жить им. Это… ну, трудно описать. Ну, вот как я живу – теперь я понимаю, чего он хочет, как он думает… Лес – он очень большой, понимаешь? Это совсем не то, что быть там, наверху, расчищать его – а точнее, убивать, причинять боль. Я так хотела бы, чтобы ты…  
  
Лисси вздохнула, опуская глаза, и Алексис не выдержала, снова опускаясь в воду, к ней. Обняла за плечи, пристраивая подбородок в вихрах, думая, что еще за пару недель ведь и вихры отрастут… а через год? А через два?  
  
– Мы же никогда-никогда не сможем улететь, ты понимаешь? Если лес выживет нашу базу, то мы останемся здесь. До самой смерти.  
  
– Ну, смерть тут – величина условная, – Лисси фыркнула и вдруг поцеловала в шею, потом чуть прикусила кожу и снова поцеловала – вверх нежной дорожкой, до губ, и взасос, до перехваченного дыхания, – но я боюсь тебя испугать. Я, если что, живая, – она в подтверждение слов схватила Алексис за грудь, и это был такой смешной жест, что остаток опаски растворился, – да я и сирота, никто меня там не ждет… а тебя?  
  
Она уже прижималась – своей небольшой, но аккуратной, красивой грудью, своим животиком, длинными ногами, обнимала, всем своим невеликим весом втирая Алексис в мягкую грань бассейна.  
  
– Ну… – мысли путались, и что-то странное ощущалось внизу живота, – у меня семья, ну… много… ох! Что это?..  
  
– Лес нам немного помогает, – Лисси так заговорщически улыбнулась, что страх вернулся на секунду – и вдруг кончился, вымытый острым удовольствием. Что-то резко раздалось, выдвинулось наружу, становясь как будто… Алексис глазам своим не поверила: то, что гордо торчало у нее из промежности, больше всего напоминало… ну… член.  
  
Лисси погладила его кончиками пальцев – и это ощущалось не как насадка, не давлением на клитор, а как будто штука была вроде импланта, подключенного к нервной системе, да нет – прямо к центру удовольствия! Алексис могла только стонать и подаваться вверх, в нежные пальцы – а потом в губы, сходя с ума от ощущения и полной ирреальности происходящего.  
  
– Я так этого хотела, – Лисси оторвалась на секунду, облизнулась – и снова увлеченно принялась отсасывать, неимоверно кайфово, оставляя ее без последних намеков на самосохранение, кричащую и кончающую чем-то белым прямо на веснушчатый нос.  
  
– С-сдохнуть можно… – выгнувшись, Алексис пыталась продышаться и послушно слизывала млечное “семя”, такое же сладковато-травяное, как то, чем ее накачали получасом назад. Прозрачная теплая вода плескалась от их возни, Лисси хихикала и обнималась, невероятно красивая и ладная, – слушай, а тебе-то… ну…  
  
– Можно? Нет, все хорошо, не повредит, – она поймала Алексис за ладонь, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, а промежностью – к этому странному члену, и принялась ерзать, снова возбуждая, а потом наделась коротким резким движением, взвизгнув от удовольствия прямо так, как в мечтах. Мысли путались, превращаясь в какие-то обрывки, и это было приятно, так чудовищно кайфово, что Алексис снова закричала, уже себя не контролируя.  
  
А потом что-то ткнулось под этот жгут, внутрь, и Лисси вскрикнула иначе, подаваясь назад, на член и на то, что трахало ее вместе с Алексис, не контролируя себя и проваливаясь вместе с ней в бесконечный кайф, в бесконечное: “Да! Я останусь, останусь!”, впитанное туманом.  
  


***

  
Кристина подобрала коленки. Испытав пару минут назад, кажется, самый мощный оргазм в своей жизни, она теперь никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Она даже встать не могла – и неясный силуэт, двигавшийся от недалекого светового пятна, ее почти напугал – но только почти, слишком сильна была истома. Через минуту она узнала командира, пропавшую две недели назад. Алексис невероятно похорошела, превратившись из солдафона в красивую крупную женщину. Секундой позже Кристина рассмотрела нечто инородное. Члена у начальницы вроде бы раньше не было… Или это был страпон?..  
  
А еще раньше у начальницы определенно не было такого круглого животика, туго натянутого и очень симпатичного. Кристина ошеломленно моргала.  
  
– Я ждала тебя, – даже голос Алексис стал мягче, очень приятным – и таким же волевым, сильным, от которого подгибались коленки. Она опустилась на колени рядом с Кристиной, обняла ее, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. – Не бойся. Это все лес.


End file.
